The miniaturization trend of electronic drives the wide use of flexible circuit, which is known for being able to fold, easy to displace and low in manufacture cost. Most connections between built-in circuits have used Flexible Printed Circuit (FPC) or Flexible Flat Cable (FFC), and the market expects cable to be more lightweight, thin and flexible so that it also begins to be widely used in wire connectors disposed out of device. A flexible circuit typically relies on a board connector that is to insert the flexible circuit into the board connector enabling the flexible circuit to be in contact with a conductive arm via a press lock.
However, the insufficient tensile strength is a major concern of the on-board flexible circuit connector; the connection of the flexible circuit and the conductive arm may be broken or fail if the flexible circuit detaching from the connector as exerting a tension on both ends of the wire, which may reduce the reliability of electronic. Moreover, traditional connector does not allow the repeat pad-in, and it is not convenient for usage and also may lead to waste. In addition, the conventional flexible circuit has other drawbacks of being complicated in structure, hard to manufacture and high in cost.